Parenting
by N.V.9
Summary: Itachi gains a new neighbor and with that new neighbor comes love. And durning this, his six year old baby brother, who calls him Papa, wants to marry his neighbor's son. Of course, Itachi plans to win Deidara over, no matter what, so everybody else just better back off. And Deidara, well he's going to have fun pretending he's not interested beyond flirting
1. Chapter 1

**1**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

Itachi was stunned. No stunned was to mild a word. He was in awe. A mere mortal graced with the presence of a real life angel. For no other word could describe the dainty, sexy being outside his window. Blonde hair cascaded down his back with pale blue eyes looking to swallow you whole. A body of a god with curves in all the right places. The muffled sound of his laughter echoing throughout Itachi's head.

And just the sight of the angel before him was waking up 'little Itachi', who he had assumed was possibly dead for the last few years, having been uninterested in anyone until now, as it refused to rise to any occasion that Itachi provided. And he had to say, his dick had taste. At only twenty-six, Itachi was practically a virgin again, but this beauty might just change that for him.

"Papa what are you looking at?" his little brother asked him as he came over to his side. Sasuke was only six years old and to him Itachi was his Papa and he was his Papa's son. He had never met his real father because his Papa had said he died months before he was born and his mother had followed on the day he had been born. His Papa said her age had gone against her and that their father's death hadn't been easy on her either. Sasuke didn't mind. He had his Papa to love him and protect him. He was sad he would never meet his parents, but he was also happy because his big brother was everything anyone could want for a Papa.

"Our new neighbors." Itachi answered, as he watched the blonde beauty bend down to pick up a ball before tossing it to a young blonde around Sasuke's age, who he assumed was his brother, before heading back to the truck filled with boxes. "Do you wish to say hello?"

"Okay." Sasuke nodded as he reached up to take Itachi's hand.

(8-0-8)

"Deidara, this box is heavy!" Gaara grumbled as he and Sasori carried the huge box through the front door. He was thirteen for people sakes! He wanted to hang out with his friends, not move furniture and boxes for his brother!

"Stop being a whiner and carry it." Deidara shouted toward his baby brothers, earning glares in return. "You know for teenagers, you two are worst then babies!"

"I'll show you a da-I mean a baby," Sasori growled as only a sixteen year old could do, making sure Naruto didn't catch his slip up. So far it looked like the ball was entertaining the young blonde. "Why isn't Nagato helping?"

"Because Nagato is sucking face with Yahiko." Gaara said, speaking of their oldest brother and their brother's boyfriend.

"Can't you two just move stuff in without complaining?" Haku demanded as he moved around them to head toward the truck again.

"You carry all of this stuff in." Both teenagers told him as they took the box to the second floor.

"I'm fixing things down here. Deidara, where's the-oh hi." Haku paused when he caught a glimps of Deidara's sexy neighbor heading toward them with a cute adorable little raven at his side.

"Good morning." the man nodded toward him politely as his eyes staying glued to Deidara up on the truck. Figures, Haku thought to himself in amusement, Deidara always pulled the good looking men toward him. Of course, Haku didn't mind in the least, having now been in a relationship with one of Deidara's exs for two years made him not want to crave everyones attention, not like he ever did to begin with.

People may have found it weird, that he was with Deidara's ex, the father of his child to be exact, but neither Deidara nor Haku seemed to care. Deidara had a few night stands with Hidan, but nothing really came of it until they realized Deidara was pregnant. So for three years Hidan and Deidara had stayed together, but ended up calling it off when they realized that what they had wasn't working for them.

So six months after they broke it off, Haku started seeing Hidan, and Deidara was happy for them. Deidara was also the one that set them up on a blind date, so of course he'd be happy for them. Haku feared what would have happened had he and Hidan not hit it off. Because before the blind date, Haku hadn't really paid much attention to Hidan beyond friendship and Hidan had been the same.

Afterwards, it was like their eyes had been open and they fell hard. Now they were planning a wedding and Deidara was in charge of everything because he brought them together, or that was Deidara's reasoning. Haku didn't fight it and if Hidan fought it, all Deidara would say was 'Why are you marrying my best friend? Oh right, _I_ was the one that set you two up. Now move, _I'm _doing things _my _way and you are just forking over the money'. God, Haku just loved his best friend.

"I'm Itachi Uchiha and this is my son, Sasuke." the sexy raven introduced himself. "We live right next door and wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood."

"Hi! I'm Naruto!" Naruto shouted, running over with the orange ball in hand. "I'm six!" he went on, smiling happily. "Wanna play?"

Sasuke nodded, looking toward his father for permission. Getting a nod in return, he smiled at Naruto and followed the other toward the backyard to play, Naruto talking the whole time.

"To be a kid again..." Deidara mused as he jumped down from the truck just as his younger brothers came back outside. "Hi, I'm Deidara Namikaze. This is my best friend Haku Yuki. These two are my brothers, Gaara and Sasori, and that little angel running off is Naruto Yugakure, my son."

"Son? You don't look old enough to have a son." Itachi gaped at him before he could stop himself.

"So I've been told." Deidara smirked as he leaned against the truck's open gate. "I was sixteen when I became pregnant with him. Is that a problem?"

"No, not at all." Itachi shook his head, "I meant no insult to you or him. I'm just surprised. I assumed he was your brother, for you don't look like you ever bore a child to begin with."

"Good genes." Gaara said, patting his belly. "Don't feel bad, I didn't even know he was prego until he said he was going into labor. He wore baggy sweaters all the time so it surprised us all."

"The old man was pissed but mom was excited." Sasori went on with a smirk. "We have another brother, but he has yet to produce anything, so are mom was finally happy she was going to be a grandma."

Chuckling at that, Itachi asked if he could help them in any way as Sasori and Gaara called him an idiot. Not one to turn down free help, Deidara took him up on his offer. A half hour later had the truck cleared of everything and the house filled with boxes.

"Might have to keep you." Deidara grinned as they sat in the front yard watching Naruto and Sasuke play with little toy cars in front of them. They should probably start unpacking some more or bringing more over, but he felt like flirting and getting to know his sexy neighbor instead. "You carry a box without complaining." he added loud enough for his brothers to hear. Gaara just rolled his eyes and continued to play his DS and Sasori flipped him off, out of view of Naruto, and continued to talk on the phone as he sat on the back of the truck.

"I wouldn't mind being kept. All I need is love, food, water, and shelter." Itachi flirted back. It was taking all Deidara had not to jump his bones right then and there. Wouldn't that be a sight for everyone to see? Though he bet Itachi looked good under all that clothes. "And my offer still stands, I am willing to help tomorrow."

"Hot stuff, your offer is being taken up for the next two days. Deidara has a lot of stuff." Haku said coming outside with a plate of goodies for the kids, two bottles of pop for Sasori and Gaara and three beers for the rest of them. "So what do you do for a living, Itachi? Do you have anybody special in your life? Is your credit good? Do you do drugs, drink, or have any gambling problems?"

"I feel like I'm getting the third degree." Itachi remarked.

"You are, please play along." Haku grinned, sipping at his bottle.

"Very well, I-"  
"Daddy!" Naruto shouted as a car came to a stop in front of the house, right behind the truck. Dropping his cars, Naruto took off running, jumping up for the man to catch him mid air.

"Hey kid," the man grinned, tossing Naruto higher into the air making him giggle. "Did you have fun today?"

"Yeah, I met a friend!" Naruto nodded and pointed to Sasuke. "That's Sasuke, he lives next door."

"Is that right? I told you that you had nothing to worry about." the man asked, kissing Naruto's head as he held him. "And that you'd make friends quick."

"Yeah. You were right, Daddy." Naruto nodded, hugging his father around the neck, grinning as his Daddy ruffled his hair before kissing his head.

"I told you I'm always right." he bosted.

"Try again, Hidan." Deidara grinned at the man, tipping his beer bottle toward him.

"I'm usually right." Hidan conceded.

"Strike two." Haku laughed as the man moved toward him.

"You guys are making me look bad in front of my kid." Hidan glared at them. "Naruto, don't listen to what they're saying right now. They have no idea what's going on beyond their little worlds."

"Naruto knows better then to agree with you, isn't that right baby?" Deidara asked as Naruto giggled again.

"Mommy says you can't be right cause he is always right...and um, Grandma says you are both always wrong because she is always right...but Grandpa says she was lying and he's the one that's right." Naruto frowned trying to figure it out.

"Grandpa is full of himself." Hidan smirked, kissing his son on the head again before putting him down to play with his new friend. "Who's this?" he demanded looking at Itachi sitting between Haku and Deidara.

"Itachi Uchiha, he's Sasuke's Papa. Itachi, this is Hidan..." Deidara said, narrowing his eyes at Hidan when the bastard took his beer. Turning his eyes toward Haku, he found his best friend hiding his behind his back. Oh that asshole, and he knew Haku read him loud and clear with the grin he was sending him. "That was mine."

"Remember what we agreed on? Sharing is caring. That's what we always tell Naruto." Hidan smirked as he continued to look at Itachi. "So Itachi Uchiha, why do you look so cozy next to my finacee?"

"I didn't realize," Itachi started with a frown as he looked at Deidara and then his finger. The look in his eyes unable to hide the shock and anger from Deidara. Jealous? And not even on the first date, how sexy, he thought.

"Please, as if I'd marry his crazy ass." Hidan balked at the idea, choking on his beer.

"Mommy, Daddy said a no-no." Naruto gasped in shock, looking at Hidan as if he were a two headed monster.

"That's right, baby, he did say a no-no." Deidara glared at Hidan.

"I'm sorry kid, Daddy was surprised and it slipped." Hidan apologized to Naruto.

"You have to pay the piggy." Naruto declared as he pulled on Sasuke's hand. "Come on Sasuke, let's go find it!" and off they went, running inside.

"Piggy?" Itachi questioned.

"It's our version of a swear jar. Hidan cursed like a sailor back in the day and tends to slip alot. So we bought a piggy bank that always used to be filled to the brink until Hidan got somewhat better, but that's okay because Naruto still gets a lot out of him. At the end of the year, we let Naruto choose how we spend the money." Deidara answered. "But that's beside the point. How can you think I'd marry _him_?"

"Well, he is the father of your son-"

"Yeah and that's it. We tried the living together thing but it sucked. So we broke it off." Hidan answered looking pointedly at Deidara.

"Don't you point the finger at me, asshole." Deidara glared back, making sure Naruto wasn't around because he didn't exactly have ten bucks on him at the moment and he wasn't going to the bank to get it. "You are impossible to live with!"

"Then who is your financee?"

"That would be me." Haku grinned, showing off his ring.

"I put them together." Deidara whispered loudly to Itachi. "Haku has his balls in a vice like grip."

"Fuck you!" Hidan glared at the blonde.

"Daddy!" Naruto shouted as he ran out of the house. "That's another no-no!"

"This is why I'm always broke." Hidan grumbled as he took out his wallet and pulled out two ten dollar bills.

"Tens?" Itachi questioned in surprise. That seemed a bit much for swearing.

"We've tried ones, but he didn't seem to care." Haku laughed as Naruto held up the black and white piggy, waiting for Hidan to place the money within.

"Keep this up and we're moving to twenties." Deidara grinned as Hidan sent a glare toward him. "How much is that Naruto?"

"Ummmmm, that's thirteen no-no's this month, Mommy." Naruto declared after counting on his fingers slowly.

"And we're only in the fourth month." Deidara mused innocently earning another glare from Hidan. "Go figure."

If looks could kill, Deidara bet he'd be dead. Instead he sent him an air kiss, making Haku laugh and Hidan huff. To his right, Itachi just watched everything silently, taking everything in.

A few hours later, with three more tens joining the others in the swear jar that Naruto kept by him just incase, Nagato finally appeared to pick up Sasori and Gaara. Sending Deidara an apology, he left just as quickly as he came, saying he had a few last minute errands to run, which Deidara believed if the hickies on his brother's neck said anything.

"Alright, I gotta go to." Hidan finally said, rising from the grass and handing Naruto his little red truck that he had been playing with in his son's and Sasuke's make believe world. "I have to get to work early tomorrow morning. You coming, babe?"

"Yeah, that's if you don't need me, Deidara?" Haku questioned as he stood and dusted off his butt.

"I'm good. Naruto and I are going to take a bath and head to bed." Deidara said.

"I don't want a bath." Naruto whined as he hung onto Hidan's legs. "Daddy, can I stay with you?"

"Sorry kid," Hidan said, lifting his son into his arms. "But Daddy and Haku work in the morning. You'll be by yourself."

"No Daddy, Jashin will take care of me." Naruto said, speaking of Hidan's pet rabbit. Deidara knew that if it wasn't for the love of their son, Hidan would have never have gotten the pure white rabbit. But the second Naruto layed eyes on it, he had given his Daddy the puppy eyes and Hidan became putty. Of course, Haku loved the rabbit and every time his best friend saw Hidan being nice to the rabbit, Deidara knew Hidan got a _reward_ from Haku.

But to get back at Deidara always laughing every time he saw the fat rabbit with the floppy ears, Hidan promised Naruto that he'd get him a dog for his next birthday, which pissed Deidara off because dogs were too much work.

"Jashin isn't a good babysitter, honey," Haku told Naruto when Hidan looked ready to cave to Naruto's demands. "Come on, you don't want to leave Mommy all alone in your brand new house, do you?"

"No," Naruto shook his head, allowing Haku to pull him from Hidan's arms. "But I don't want a bath."

"If you take a bath tonight," Deidara grinned, grabbing his son from Haku, "I'll let you choose the bedtime movie and have one cookie."

"Can I have two cookies?" Naruto tried to bargin.

"If you get two, you don't get your bedtime movie." Deidara grinned into Naruto's pouting face. "Now think carefully on this. You can have two cookies that'll be gone in seconds, or you can get a movie that'll play for a really long time."

"I wanna watch the movie." Naruto decided after much thought.

"Good choice." Deidara chuckled. "Now say good-bye to Daddy and Mama Haku."

"Bye Daddy and Mama Haku." Naruto said blowing them a kiss.

"Bye kid, be good for Mommy." Hidan grinned blowing one back as he moved toward his car. "I promise this weekened you can stay with me, okay? And we'll play on the X-Box all night long."

"Okay Daddy!" Naruto grinned.  
"Love you, kid."

"Love you Daddy," Naruto called back as he waved until Hidan and Haku disappeared around the block.

"Okay baby, why don't you say good bye to Sasuke and his Papa, and then find your jammies." Deidara told his son as he put him on the floor.

"Okay! Bye Sasuke and Sasuke's Papa!" Naruto shouted and was off like a rocket.

Turning toward Itachi with a smile on his face, he lifted a brow at the raven's amusement.

"I believe I like your family."

"You best like them, else we'd have no where else to go."

"And where are we going?" Itachi asked, his voice sending a shiver down Deidara's spine.

"If you play your cards right, some place...fun."

Nodding his head and licking his lips, Itachi picked up Sasuke. "I like your way of thinking. Until tomorrow, Deidara."

"Please, you'll be dreaming of me tonight, hot stuff."

"You're probably right." Itachi agreed as he turned around and moved to his own property.

Seconds later, Deidara heard Sasuke say, "Papa, can we have a bedtime movie?" whatever Itachi answered seemed to please Sasuke as the little boy smiled all the way into his house.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

Deidara and Naruto stood side by side, the next morning, looking at the boxes crowding Naruto's room. Or would be Naruto's room as soon as they put everything in place. Deidara hoped that by the end of the day, both his and Naruto's rooms would be completely done. If things went as they planned, then they'd be completely done with the small second floor and only have to worry about the first and the next batch of boxes that would be arriving around six. It was a good thing they decided to move durning the summer, otherwise Deidara would be completely bored out of his mind. Even for a child, Naruto was the life of the party.

"Ready?" Deidara asked his six year old.

"Ready," Naruto nodded, and as one, both of them rolled up their sleeves and dived right in.

With Naruto unpacking boxes, and Deidara putting everything on shelves, the bed, or the closet, both were making good time. They would have made better time, had they not went out to eat at Naruto's favorite restraunt at lunch time, two towns away. And they would have made even better time had they not gotten into a stuffed animal/pillow fight/war. Needless to say, by the time the doorbell rang at two o'clock, Naruto's room was more of a warzone then anything else.

"At least the boxes are gone." Deidara said as he and Naruto looked wide-eye at the mess.

"Mommy, they're in the hallway!" Naruto reminded him as he pointed at the boxes.

"Maybe we can make Daddy clean the rest for us." Deidara smirked as he lead Naruto around the boxes to head down stairs. Reaching the front door first, Naruto flung it open.

"Sasuke!" he grinned, hugging the now blushing little raven. "Guess what? Me and Mommy had a war and I won!" Naruto went on.

"I think you're mistaken, midget, I won." Deidara said narrowing his eyes playfully at his son.

"No sir, I won! I had more, um... more soliders!" Naruto argued back, hands on his hip, daring his Mommy to say otherwise.

"Soliders? Hm, I'm sure you had more casualties." Deidara shot back, copying his son move for move.

"No, the frog gernade knocked out your bear wall!"

"And I believe my monkey bomb took out your pillow tower."

"Oh yeah... But I had a spy on your side!" Naruto decided, sounding smug as his Mommy gasped.

"A spy! What! Who!"

"The yellow snake." Naruto said.

"I knew he was fishy..." Deidara glared at the ceiling, trying not to laugh. "I can't believe I trusted that snake!" with a sigh, Deidara bowed toward Naruto, "This battle is yours, but the war is still up for grabs."

Giggling, Naruto asked if he could get some juice for him and Sasuke. Getting a yes, Naruto dragged the little raven with him around the small maze of boxes.

"Do you always have such terrifying wars?" Itachi asked, allowing himself to chuckle.

"Only every other day." Deidara laughed, motioning him in and leaving the front door open. "Sometimes he wins, sometimes I win, but then a spy appears and my whole army is eliminated."

"Sounds like you need a better general on your side." Itachi said.

"Well I have a position open." Deidara grinned back at him as he lead him into the kitchen, the only place that had seats to sit on. The couch had a bunch of crap on it that he was not to touch, or so Haku said. The living room was Haku's domain, and truthfully, minus the couch, the living room was almost done. "But of course, you have to pass the test and ace your training."

"Just tell me what day to _come_ in." Itachi whispered into Deidara's ear, making 'come' sound very dirty and erotic.

Oh man, Deidara tried hard not to fan his face or push Itachi against the wall. He knew the man was interested, hell how could he not? Deidara was interested right back, but he didn't just want a fling. To be honest, he wasn't up for a relationship, but didn't mean he'd turn one down with the right man. He kind of hoped Itachi was the right man, just something about the older raven made him feel giddy and like a teenage school girl with her first crush, but Itachi might not want more then a few nights in the sheet, or a long term relationship. He had Sasuke to think of as well. And Deidara didn't want his son, or even Sasuke, getting used to someone only to lose them.

It wouldn't be fair to Naruto or Sasuke. And Deidara, well, he knew if he had any relationship with Itachi, his heart would most likely be on the line. Hell, he'd probably get really attached to Sasuke and it would be a double wammy for him and Naruto. Naruto loved too easily, his heart opened up to everyone with in minutes. Wanting to save his son heartbreak, as well as his own, Deidara decided that the best coarse to take with Itachi would be to take it slow.

Man he must really have it bad if he was already thinking this far along after only two meetings.

"I have previous appointments, so I'll let you know." Deidara winked at him, turning away and not seeing the quick flash of jealousy pulsing through Itachi's eyes.

If Itachi had any say, all these other _appointments_ would cease to exist. Any of them that didn't get the hint the first time around, well Itachi would happily make them see reason.

"Naruto, I thought you said juice?" Deidara asked amused as he found his son and Sasuke sitting on either side of the table, drinking juice and eating animal crackers, slices of watermelon, and Haku's homemade banana pudding. How his son got all of this out so quickly and dug in just as fast, would always be beyond Deidara. Naruto plus food equaled many trips to the store.

"We thought you'd be hungry too." Naruto said, patting the seat beside him for Deidara to sit in. "Mommy, I was being consid... consider... cons...um, nice."

"Well, can't say I never raised a nice son." Deidara grinned, taking his seat and digging right in, finding two extra spoons sitting beside the bowl of pudding, Deidara handed one to Itachi. "Enjoy."

"Plan to." Itachi sent him another grin that made the room go up a few degrees, instead of showing how hot that smile made him feel, Deidara dug into the pudding, eating it slowly, watching Itachi's reaction. He had to say, seeing the raven's eyes looking hungrily at him was hot. Licking the spoon, Deidara said, "Don't you want to try it? Haku always make's it special." he added, getting another spoonful.

"Y-yeah." Itachi cleared his throat, watching Deidara's pretty little tongue licking at the spoon, making his body harder then a rod. How could something so simple be so damn hot? In the background he heard Sasuke and Naruto talking and giggling about something. It didn't really register what they were saying, not when he had someone as sexy as Deidara sitting across from him. All he wanted to do was throw Deidara over his shoulder and find the nearest bed. He had enough common sense to spare Sasuke and Naruto images that shouldn't be seen by either until they were married. Then again, kids, now-a-days, as young as thirteen were seeing way more then Itachi had seen by the age of seventeen... of course no way in hell was Sasuke seeing anything until he was a senior in highschool!

"Deidara?" he heard someone call out. "I brought more boxes!"

"Grandpa!" Naruto shouted, running from the table.

"This is good progress," Itachi said, forcing his gaze from Deidara's spoon and meeting the blonde's eyes. "I'm already meeting your parents." he said, finally able to eat Haku's pudding, which was delicious. Even if Sasuke hated sweets, Itachi found that his little brother was eating the pudding as if it would disappear.

"Now why would you want to meet my parents?" Deidara asked, unsure how to take Itachi's words. Was he teasing him or was he serious?

"Because my master plan requires it." Itachi chuckled, turning his gaze to see Naruto coming back, dragging an older man inside the kitchen with them.

"Deidara, I realized this morning when I brought stuff over that I didn't have the truck." the man said, smiling and nodding in Itachi's and Sasuke's direction. "So we had to pile boxes in Nagato's, your mom's, Yahiko's, and my car. Hidan said he'd bring some over after work today. I figure that we can fit the rest of what's left into the truck tomorrow. And I'm sorry for going on and on without introducing myself. Hi, I'm Minato Namikaze, Deidara's father."

"Itachi Uchiha, and my son, Sasuke. We're Deidara's neighbors on the right." Itachi said, shaking the man's hand. This was Deidara's father? The man didn't look old enough to have kids older then Naruto for that matter.

"Pleasure to meet you. The last neighbor Deidara had was horrible. A pervy old man that wrote dirty books." Minato grinned, grabbing a handful of animal crackers.

"Old man, I believe his last neighbor was your old sensei and closest friend." another person chuckled as they also walked into the kitchen with a few people behind him.

"Worst neighbor ever." Deidara rolled his eyes, grabbing another spoonful of pudding only to have it taken away by Yahiko. "What is with people taking my stuff?" he grumbled, first his beer and now this. That was it, he was going to throw down with the next person.

"You just scream 'take my stuff' and we listen." Yahiko said, taking Naruto's chair and pulling the bowl of pudding toward him. "Man, I should marry Haku."

"Someone isn't getting any tonight, and I completely made out with the spoon." Deidara smirked as Nagato smacked his boyfriend on the back of the head. All though for as long as his brother and Yahiko had been together, they might as well be married. Highschool sweethearts had nothing on these two. They were daycare sweethearts. Deidara remembered his mom saying that Yahiko had declared that Nagato was the love of his life when Nagato had let him use the red crayon. Now twenty-three years later, Nagato was still the love of his life, and Kushina was pushing very hard at a marriage between the two and for more grandkids. Why they didn't get married already was beyond everyone. But Deidara suspected it had something to do with Kushina, once their mom heard about any marriage talk concerning the two, she tended to go overboard. The last idea she had involved peacocks and a full orchestra. Before that was a winter wedding with real artic animals.

"Heck, I make out with your brother so I don't care. Nagato, can you make desserts like this?" Yahiko demanded, holding up the bowl to show them all as if no one knew what he was talking about. "No you cannot. Where's Haku, I gotta propose."

"Hey, we're eating that!" Naruto grumbled, sitting on the chair with Sasuke and pulling the bowl toward them. "Mama Haku made this for me!"

"Selfish brat, I'm your elder!" Yahiko argued childishly as Naruto and Sasuke each took one big spoonful of pudding at the same time, both of them watching Yahiko.

"Mommy says that you don't count." Naruto taunted, making a show of eating another spoonful of pudding in front of Yahiko.

"Deidara, I do to count!" Yahiko pouted.

"When you act your age and not your underwear size, then yes you will." Nagato said. "Hi, I saw you for a second yesterday. I'm Nagato, Deidara's eldest brother. This is, sadly, the love of my life, Yahiko."

"Someday we're going to get married." Yahiko confided in a loud whisper to Itachi, making him laugh.

"I'm Itachi, and this is my son, Sasuke."  
"Oh Deidara, he is a attractive." Kushina said, making her appearance. "When Nagato told me about this attractive neighbor of yours, I just had to make an appearance. Now Itachi, I'm Deidara's mom, though I've been told I don't look old enough to have a kid Deidara's age, and I completely agree. But feel free to tell me this anytime you want, I don't mind hearing it. You may call me mom, everyone does. And just call Minato old man or dad. We're used to it, we actually insist on it."

"You said he was attractive?" Yahiko demanded with yet another pout on his face, making Sasuke and Naruto giggle. "You think that's funny?" He gasped in mocked outrage at the two six year olds. "Oh the gloves are coming off." he went on, pretending to remove gloves and throwing them on the table. With a squeal, Naruto grabbed Sasuke hand and ran out the back door, Yahiko right behind them.

"Where's Sasori and Gaara?" Deidara asked.

"Sasori is doing teenager things and Gaara's favorite show is having a marathon all day, so he invited a few friends over." Minato said, taking the chair next to Deidara as Kushina took the one next to Itachi. Nagato simply took Yahiko's spoon and the bowl of pudding, and hoisted his butt up on the counter. "So how much have you got done?" he asked, smirking as Kushina sneakily questioned Itachi, throwing in random questions and inputs on certain topics to keep the raven from suspecting what she was doing. By the end of the day, Minato knew that Kushina would know everything there was to know about Itachi and Sasuke. Man he loved the woman.

"Um, well we started in Naruto's room." Deidara flushed slighlty, grabbing Naruto's juice and sipping through the straw.

"And?"

"And that's it." Deidara shrugged. At Minato's waiting look, he said, "A war happened and I lost a lot of men. I'm trying to overcome the loss." adding a little sniffle, he turned his gaze away from his dad.

"The spy?"

"The spy." Deidara nodded.

With a laugh, Minato gently pulled Deidara's hair. No one could win a war against Naruto, that kid was good. The spy always struck when anyone other then Naruto thought they had the upperhand.

"Okay, enough chit-chat." Minato declared, stopping Kushina mid question and earning a sniff from his loving wife, "We have cars to unload and boxes to unpack. We'll set up the playset first. It's already back there, right?"

"Yeah," Deidara nodded, "it's the first thing Sasori and Gaara unloaded yesterday."

"Good, okay. Yahiko can help and Itachi, if you have nothing else to do..."

"Of course." Itachi nodded, following the man outside. Once he was gone, both Nagato and Kushina turned to Deidara.

"What?"

"He's sexy." Kushina grinned. "I like him."

"Hot." Nagato agreed, leaving the pudding on the counter, sitting beside Deidara. "So?"

"He's single." their mom started. "His parents passed away around the time Sasuke was born, and he gained sole custody of his baby brother. He has great credit-"

"Who does?" Haku asked, coming into the kitchen with Hidan.

"Itachi," Nagato said, nodding toward the backyard where the three men were being aided by Naruto and Sasuke to set up the playground.

"Mom totally did the third degree." Deidara laughed.

"Go mom." Haku high-fived Kushina. "I was going to yesterday, but Hidan showed up, so tell all."

"Hidan, be a dear and unload boxes," Kushina said sweetly, before going on.

"By myself?" Hidan gaped as he thought of the five cars piled with boxes to the point of exploding.

"Well, you did get my son pregnant by yourself, so yes." Kushina answered, earning laughs from everyone.

"Is this because we didn't tell you Deidara was pregnant?" Hidan asked suspeciously.

"Why I never!" Kushina gasped, but it would have been more believable had the smile not been on her face.

"Deidara always hit me when I tried to say anything!" Hidan defended himself.

"So you were afraid of my pregnant son?"

"I'm not afraid of his puny ass."

"Because you are a big strong man?"

"Hell yeah I am." Hidan puffed up with pride.

"Then go get the boxes."

"Woman, you are a sly little fox." Hidan winked, as he turned to do as he was told. "Just tell me when you're leaving Minato! Me and you would make beautiful music!"

"The devil," Kushina giggled.

"He's been trying to ge with my mom for years, and you still want to marry him?" Deidara asked, Haku.

"He's great in bed. You should know that already." Haku said, eating an animal cracker.

"And if he could shut up, it might have worked." Deidara grinned as Haku threw the cracker at him.

"His mouth is good for other things." Haku smirked.

"Only time he would shut up." Deidara grinned, making Haku almost choke on his new cracker as he laughed.

"Not that your sex lives are as imporant as mine-"

"MOM!" All three gaped in disgust at Kushina.

"-but," Kushina went on with a sly grin, "what do you plan to do with Itachi? The boy is smitten with you"

"You like him?" Nagato questioned, knowing the answer.

"I like him." Deidara nodded.

"But?" Haku asked.

"I like him too much already." Deidara said, earning 'oh's from everyone. "I'm going to take it slow. No rushing."

"You're in love!" Kushina squealed.

"Shut up, mom!" Deidara flushed. "It's not that far ahead and to be honest, when or if it does get that far, I want to know he feels the same. So for now I'm just going to flirt and see what happens."

"Good idea." Haku nodded. "Though, even if you don't end up married or in a relationship with the guy, you should still get him into bed at least one night."

"Can't let a guy like that pass you by." Nagato nodded.

"That's the thing," Deidara said, "I'm a bit convinced that if I do get him into my bed, I don't think I'm only going to want one night."

"You are in love." Kushina gasped. "Same thing happend between me and your father. Love at first sight."

"It's too soon-"

"That's what everyone said to us, but we were married a week later and have been married for twenty-eight years, and still no signs of slowing down." Kushina argued, taking Deidara's hand. "Don't be afraid."

"I'm not," Deidara grinned. "I'm just going to have fun first."

"You are my son!" Kushina giggled, remembering her own courting with Minato. Even if it was only a week, she made sure he knew what he had in her.

(8-0-8)

"Papa?" Sasuke said, yawning as his Papa put his pj's on. All day they had been at Naruto's house. Playing and running as the grown-ups unpacked boxes and then they had a pizza party. It was fun and Sasuke didn't even want to come home, but made no fuss when his Papa picked him up to bring him home. He and Naruto had plans for tomorrow too. Which included following his daddy, Yahiko, and his Grandpa around when they came over, because Naruto had made sixty dollars off all three of them today!

He wished Naruto could be here. He bet Naruto would make bedtime fun. Maybe he'd ask Naruto's mommy for a sleepover.

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to marry Naruto." Sasuke declared. He loved Naruto, he made everything fun and he was his best friend already.

"Are you now?"

"Yeah, I think I love him." Sasuke said as he drifted off to sleep.

"And I think I love his mommy." Itachi whispered to Sasuke, kissing his head lovingly. Hell, he was pretty sure he loved Deidara's family too. Even if Kushina thought she was being sneaky with her questions, Itachi knew what she was doing and in truth, he had fun letting her think she pulled one over on him. He wouldn't mind marrying into that family either, but since he and Deidara were still strangers of sorts, he wasn't going to spring a proposal yet. He should do it soon though, otherwise his hand was going to be a sad replacement for what he really wanted in the days to come.

Now all he had to do was figure out how to get Deidara to fall in love with him. Hm, what to do, what to do?


End file.
